Never Look Back
by calculatingcat726
Summary: Ginny has left her family behind and is a successful independent witch. She loved Harry Potter, it didn't last, and here comes Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny closed the door and sat down across from Hermione. She hated these monthly meetings. She didn't keep in touch with her family anymore, so Hermione was supposed to check on her. Hermione closed her book and gave Ginny a menu. "I've already ordered," she said.

Ginny examined the suddenly interesting ceiling. It was white, she saw. "I'm sorry. Madame Malkin needed some extra help closing up."

"What do you do there, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I assist Madame Malkin," Ginny said.

"You mean you assist Madame Malkin's _male_ customers?"

"No! I help female ones too."

"Come on. You're basically a robes prostitute. You spend some time with them in the fitting room, and then they leave you a tip," Hermione prodded.

"All I do is help them but their robes!" Ginny fumed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "All right. Then why did you start dating that fellow Peter after you 'helped' him?"

"It's not an interesting topic. Please!"

"Fine. But stop sucking on your spoon. It's disgusting," Hermione retorted. Ginny realized she was indeed sucking on her spoon. She blushed and stared at her fingers. She thought they were fat. She wondered what her ring size was.

"How's Sam?" Hermione interrupted.

"Sam? Sam who?"

"Sam who! Sam-Your-Boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Sam-Who-Is-My-Boyfriend-Anymore? I wouldn't know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How many boyfriends have you had in the past year? Five at least!"

"None of your business," Ginny mumbled. "Speaking of love lives, when are you and Ben going to get back together?"

Hermione looked shocked. "We don't work well. You know that! What a rude thing to say."

Ginny ignored her. "I'm leaving," she announced. "This is pointless."

Hermione stood up. "Ginny, you can't! I have to make sure you're OK."

"What do you mean, 'OK?' I'm doing great. I've got a job, a flat, a love life…and who does it matter so much to, anyways?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you who. But my concern is that you haven't got any friends. You go through boyfriends practically every week but you don't seem to love them-"

"Stop analyzing me! My life is my life! You and everyone else aren't included. And I know who want to know. It's my mum. She won't stop trying to live through me!"

"It's not Molly," Hermione said quietly. "And stop yelling. You're making a scene."

"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered. "Let's go."

"But I already ordered."

"So? We're doing the café a bigger favor by leaving." It was true. The other diners looked irritated. Ginny tugged Hermione's arm and the two witches left.


	2. Chapter 2

They were on a street in Muggle London. Hermione disapproved of the food shops on Diagon Alley. She thought they were degenerate. Muggle ones were more dependable.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said.

"Well if you hadn't made such a scene…"

Ginny shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "Let's talk about dinner."

Hermione stopped walking. "Hey, Molly's having everyone over for dinner on Friday. You should come."

"If you tell me who obsesses over my boring life."  
"I can't."

"Then I can't come to dinner."

"Ginny, we all want to be part of your life again. Just let us."

"You know very well why I can't."

"But Harry's…changed. He isn't so brooding. He does go out sometimes."

"Who with?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Girls he doesn't care about, of course. But you do the same thing. Look at your boyfriend history."

"I…I just can't. It's too painful. I did so much for him, and after the Final Battle he didn't speak to me, besides 'pass the butter.' What can I say?"

"He had just killed You-Know-Who. He was in shock. He hardly spoke to anyone."

"He certainly spoke to you and Ron. I know, you're his best friends, so I understand. But I helped him so much with the Horcruxes, when you weren't there because of your parents and Ron was in St. Mungo's. He never recognized that," Ginny said.

"He was scared you had gotten too close. It's hard for him because of Sirius. He doesn't want to lose anyone like that again."

Ginny sighed. "But doesn't he see that the war is over now? Nothing's going to happen to me."

"There are still some murders."

"Oh yeah, and what are the chances it would be me? One in a million? He's just irrational."

"You could say that. But he's gotten better, he really has. Just come to dinner."

"If you tell me who that person is."

"No."

"Let me guess.'

"No."

"Is it Ron?"

"No."

"Is it Dad?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you."

"Is it you?"

"No! That would be ridiculous."

"Is it any of my brothers?"

"No. But I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Is it Neville?"

"No. He's…closer than that."

"_He_? The only closer boy I know is Harry," Ginny wondered. Hermione was silent. "It's Harry? Harry! I…but…why?" Ginny asked.

"He's worried about you. Everyone is."

"But Harry?" Ginny paused. "He must know all about my boyfriends then."

"Yes."

"What does he think?"

Hermione laughed. "I thought you were over him."

"Of course I am! But I still want to know."

"All right. I think he's responded by going out with…paid women."

"Prostitutes?" Ginny whispered. "Dear Merlin!"

"See, you really need to come."

"I…I guess. What time?"

"Eight."

"OK. But I am not promising I'll show up."

"Please do. And remember, Fred and George could still use a hand around the shop. Madame Malkin's is such a horrid job."

Ginny smiled. "That's probably what Harry thinks, isn't it? He doesn't like me _fitting_ other men. Well, tell him to come around the shop himself if he wants. And I've got to go. I'm starving. Pasta here I come!" She Disapparated. Hermione smiled.


End file.
